Strung Out
by athousandtrees
Summary: Kurt didn't have time to google what 'Free Party' meant. Klaine. Eventual Kum/Hevans. Other ship references include Suck and Blam. Rated M for underage drug use and illegal raving. Would go as far as to even call it a crack!fic.


**AN: I don't even know what this is. I like drunk/high characters okay? I suggest you listen to the song/mix 'Strung Out' by Bar 9. This short fic spawned from my mind when I heard it. I hope you enjoy. (:**

The wobble bass could be felt in Kurt's ribcage. It hurt a little due to its strength, yet when he looked over to the rest of the New Directions, he could see that they all could feel it and enjoying it before it diminished.

Wherever they were, it was dark, and often there were flashes of lights from above and whizzing fluorescent lights around people's wrists and necks. Kurt blinked a couple of times, hoping his eyes would focus, but before they could, he was dragged through the crowd by someone who had taken hold of his arm and the two reached the far end of the crowd in a corner.

It was Blaine, and he had already seemed to have drunk a lot.

"This was such a great idea! I didn't know Santana knew about stuff like this!" Blaine shouted over the heavy dubstep blaring from the speakers around what looked like just a large empty space. Kurt wasn't sure if they were even outside or inside. Thankfully, Kurt could hear Blaine due to them being in the corner furthest away from the tall speakers which seemed to vibrate when you looked at them closely.

"How drunk are you? We've only been here for a half hour!" Kurt shouted back at him. Kurt had not drunk anything since they had arrived, afraid that someone would spike his drink.

The only thing he knew about this place was that they were outside of Lima, a lot of the people here were in their 20's (whereas the members of New Directions were only 17) and that Santana had called it a 'Free Party' and Kurt did not have time to google what that was until they were all being driven in a taxi towards the place. He knew they were in the middle of nowhere though; as they drove further and further away from home, the numerous amounts of streetlights began to disappear and there were no buildings to be seen.

Kurt could barely make out Blaine properly, but could only just see him with his mouth open and placing something small on his tongue. Kurt squinted to try and see what was happening, but to no avail. Blaine pushed him up against the closest wall (in which confirmed that they were in fact inside) and pressed his lips against his own.

The feeling was unimaginable.

He had never thought something like this would happen to him; that the boy he was hopelessly in love with would return the feelings and kiss him in front of all these strangers. Nobody seemed to notice anyway, they were all doing it themselves. Kurt had to take in to account that Blaine was drunk, though the last time he was drunk he had made out with Rachel and had said 'it felt good' a few days afterwards, so there was still hope for him to feel like this a few days after kissing Kurt. Blaine sensed how much Kurt was enjoyed this and smiled as he continued and moved his tongue in to his mouth. Kurt fell something drop down his throat and immediately pulled away from Blaine in shock.

"What the fuck was that Blaine!"

Blaine hysterically laughed at Kurt's concern and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll find out soon enough. C'mon, let's go have some fun!" Blaine shouted back before dragging Kurt in to the crowd was again, engulfed by the stench of alcohol and body odour. As Blaine pulled him, they past a few of the other Glee club members, primarily Santana had Rachel who had neon paint on their faces.

"Now this is a party, Berry!" Kurt heard Santana shout at Rachel, who ignored her and continued to jump up and down.

And then it kicked in.

...

Kurt was overwhelmed with happiness as it washed over him like standing in a waterfall. Any worry or anxiety he had for his safety, well-being or for where he was completely disappeared. The colours in front of him seemed to mix together and swirl around in the air as if dancing around the room or field or _wherever the fuck he was. _Even when Kurt closed his eyes he could still see it all and he smiled. Though he had been dragged in to the crowd with Blaine to dance with him, he had been on his own for quite a long time now, but he wasn't worrying. He laughed and shouted and moved just like everyone else did, occasionally having hands pull him and arms wrap around him by strangers who just wanted to dance.

The bass dropped again and his whole body seemed to vibrate and it was the best thing in the world and he wondered if this is how sex felt like. He would have to try and find Blaine and find out for himself. Loving the idea, he began to clumsily weave through the crowd shouting Blaine's name at the top of his lungs.

He bumped in to a few people before stopping dead in his tracks. People shoved past him and he tried to steady himself as his face fell and his eyes began to water.

Now he cared where he was. The lights began to scare him and the loud, fast music that could be heard and ricocheted off the walls in every direction began to slow and quieten down in Kurt's ears. He hadn't realized before because he was so happy and didn't know why but didn't care, but right now the air stifled him and people became blurred ghosts who moved carelessly around the place.

He was tripping.

The music skipped and echoed through Kurt's ear drums and he covered them with his palms. He began to sweat and had a new motive; instead of wanting to have sex with Blaine, he wanted to kill him. Why would he do something like this if he knew Kurt would eventually trip and crash and fall right in the middle of fucking nowhere, unaware that he was completely and utterly alone?

Before he knew it he was being pulled again by someone, but this time Kurt got angry. What was it with people and pulling and dragging and pushing him? He fought it, but his arms became so heavy he thought he would fall through the floor.

_Wow, this really is a nightmare._

"Leave me alone!" Kurt shouted, squirming and wriggling trying to get out of the person's grip, but with more force, the person in question wrapped their arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him slightly so he didn't even have to walk out of the venue.

"Let me go for fuck sake! I don't want to die! I'm going to kill you Blaine!" Kurt shouted again. The air became cooler and there was a slight breeze as Kurt and the person reached outside and he was dropped gently onto a patch of grass a little while away from the free party. Now that Kurt could see it properly, it was in fact a giant, abandoned warehouse in which, a part from the sound of the music, looked like there was nothing in here from where he was sat.

He looked up to see a topless Sam staring at him with a worried look and a bottle of water in his hands. Kurt took it from him quickly and washed it all down with one gulp.

"You were tripping, Kurt. You alright?"

"Where's your shirt? And what's that on your torso?" Kurt shouted, his ears still ringing from where he was before. Sam looked down at his body where green neon paint had been sloppily drawn over him.

"'says Trouty Mouth. Puck did it, of all people; said he really likes my lips." Sam smiled a little uncomfortably. He had no idea where his shirt was.

Kurt gave a little laugh as Sam sat down next to him, his body radiating heat. "I like your lips too." Kurt said drowsily, inching closer to Sam's face before Sam withdrew. He realized it wouldn't be fair on Kurt; he didn't want this, he was just a mixture of drunk and high and Sam didn't want to take advantage of that. He was quite glad that he had found him before anyone else had. Sam was the least drunk/high of them all and had seen Kurt in the middle of the crowd screaming how he was going to kill Blaine and that the 'colours were hurting his ears'.

"C'mon, Kurt. You're still wasted I think we should go home."

"But...but I don't know where we are!"

"Me either. But I see streetlights over there and surprisingly no one pick pocketed me whilst we were in there so I still have money. We can get a taxi." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him closer, stopping him from swaying and feeling the need to throw up from it.

They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt spoke up again, this time with a more quieter voice due to the ability to actually hear properly again. "I really do like your lips." And at this Sam licked his lips.

"I know what you're trying to do Hummel." He smiled, looking down at the brunette. It seemed when the glee club members got drunk all they wanted to do was feel Sam's lips on their own. Sam had just narrowly missed Blaine as he tried to plant one on him and decided he would stay away from them all for the rest of the evening. He didn't want have any embarrassing stories about him the next morning, except the 'Trouty Mouth' incident on his torso, but Puck would have to explain that one.

Kurt looked up at him. "So let me." He whispered. "I deserve it after all; I've been drugged by the guy I like."

_What a crap excuse_ Sam thought to himself as Kurt stared with his big doe eyes; more at Sam's lips at than anything else. Sam gave in, feeling the urge to do it anyway and before he realized what he was doing, he'd brought Kurt even closer and kissed him with those guppy lips of his. He felt Kurt press his hands on his chest and traced his fingers over the painted words which had already dried, probably leaving a stain.

What felt like only seconds was actually a few minutes before Sam pulled away.

"I think we should go now." He said, a little out of breath and he brought himself to his feet as well as bringing Kurt with him. Kurt stood up lazily; wanting to lie back down on the grass and make out with Sam some more but was too tired. Sam could already imagine how it would feel when he finally made it back home and could go to bed. Kurt didn't seem to care; the grass and Sam's lips were fine for him.

As Kurt and Sam slowly began to make their way towards the streetlights, Sam's arm still around Kurt, hoping that the lights were a village or a town, they both realized at the same time about what the others would do. There was no designated driver, _no car _in fact and Santana was the only one who knew where they were, and she was completely wasted the last time Kurt saw her.

Sam sighed and turned himself and Kurt around to go back to the warehouse.


End file.
